


Something in the Air

by countesscoloratura888



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance, Sweetheart's Day, eleteo, matena, sweetheart stew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countesscoloratura888/pseuds/countesscoloratura888
Summary: Elena and Mateo share sweetheart stew after the events of "Sweetheart's Day".
Relationships: Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Kudos: 23





	Something in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> So! I'm a new author! Yay!
> 
> This is my first fanfic, ever. I figured I should contribute my own work after enjoying others' stories for quite a few years. Of course it's Eleteo. I figured a oneshot was a good place to start! 
> 
> Set right after the EOA episode "Sweetheart's Day".
> 
> I do not own the characters or settings of Elena of Avalor and this is just for entertainment.

After seeing Armando and Marlena off, Elena and Flo headed back into the palace. Seeing Armando and Marlena's mutual affection for one another filled her with a fuzzy warmth. Still overcome with emotion after the long and quite musical day, Elena couldn't stop smiling. She was more than happy for Armando, as he definitely deserved a sweetheart, not to mention a boost of confidence.

Sitting on the couch while picking up her unfinished cup of tea, she briefly toyed with the idea of having a sweetheart of her own. She hadn't really had time to think about it before, with all of the wicked assassins and malvagos trying to take over Avalor and whatnot, but after witnessing Armando's newfound romance she wondered, how did it feel like? To have a sweetheart? What would that mean to her?

Well, she would want that someone to be a friend. A close friend. Someone who would stand by her side in all life's ups and downs, and be her partner in all future battles. A companion that she'd love to spend time with. Someone who feels like family. And of course, someone who shared her sense of humor.

A certain royal wizard briefly crossed her mind...

Flo, noticing Elena's half dazed expression, piped up, "Soo...what'cha thinking about?".

Elena gave Flo a warm smile and replied, "Today was an interesting day, wasn't it?"

Flo snorted and hopped onto Elena's lap. "Pshh..nah. This stuff happens every day. Just so happened to include a bit more singing, but otherwise, it was normal!"

Elena couldn't help but laugh at how true the statement was, not able to count how many times Mateo's workshop had been wrongly invaded and some disaster had struck as a result. Come to think of it, that door should be locked more often. "Yes, well, I suppose magic always has a way of seeping into our daily lives." Flo hummed in agreement.

Elena's heart skipped a beat as Mateo entered the room, as it always did, holding a tray of fresh pan dulce and sweetheart stew while giving her a bright smile that seemed to light up the entire room. So that's where he's been Elena thought, realizing why Mateo hadn't followed her back to the palace. He came over to sit next to her, setting the tray down on the table.

"Hey Mateo! We still have some leftover tea, would you like some?" Elena asked

Mateo smiled warmly, "I would love some, thanks Elena. I brought food too."

Elena eyed the pan dulce with delight. She didn't know what the sweetheart stew was for, however, and her curiosity was rising. Perhaps Mateo wanted to share the stew with someone else later. But who? Somehow, the thought of Mateo having a sweetheart didn't fill her with the fuzzy warmth she had experienced after Armando and Marlena's romantic encounter. However, she supposed she should be happy for Mateo. After all, he was her closest friend.

Swallowing her thoughts, she replied, "Thanks Mateo! You don't know how much I appreciate pan dulce after a long day."

Mateo grinned. "I think I'm beginning to see how much", winking at Elena as she stuffed 2 slices into her mouth at once, causing her to smile sheepishly. 

As Elena stood up to pour him a cup of tea, Mateo picked up a slice of pan dulce and, handing it to Flo, said "Try it Flo! Pan dulce is Elena's favorite." As Flo gobbled down the treat and he graciously accepted the cup of tea from Elena, he scooted closer to Elena so that their arms touched. Personal space had become pretty much nonexistent between them as of late, especially when they were alone together, and neither one seemed to mind. Elena found herself feeling urges to get closer to Mateo all the more often, with strange desires to hold his hand, hug him and even cuddle with him. While they had always been close friends, she had an odd longing to get closer. She supposed that since they were already the best of friends, it was only natural that they became more affectionate with each other as time went on. Right?

As Elena pondered her thoughts, she sensed that Mateo was feeling a little uneasy, as he had begun to fidget with his empty cup of tea. The silence between them seemed to go from friendly to thick, and she wasn't sure why.

"So Mateo, what do you think of this sweetheart's day?"

Seemingly thankful for the conversation starter, Mateo relaxed visibly and cracked a grin. "Er - when I first woke up today I really wasn't expecting to save the entire kingdom from eternal singing. However, I suppose it feels good to be the hero of the one day I do absolutely nothing."

Elena snorted. "If nothing means being cooped up in your workshop practicing spells like usual..."

Laughing at this, Mateo explained, "I don't just master spells as my duty Elena. I do it to help protect the kingdom and you, of course, but I also do it for pure fun."

Elena smiled, flushing slightly when Mateo said _you_. "Well of course you do. You're the eccentric royal wizard after all."

Locking his gaze with Elena's, Mateo replied, "And you are the beautiful and brave princess of Avalor."

Elena's eyes widened and couldn't hide her automatic smile at Mateo's words. Many had told her that she was in fact, beautiful, but Mateo said it with such sincerity that it warmed her from head to toe. Feeling an overwhelming affection for the wizard beside her, Elena gave into the craving for physical touch and leaned against Mateo, wrapping an arm around him and burying her face in his neck. "Thank you, " she whispered.

Mateo felt his face burning but smiled softly and slipped an arm around her as well. Leaning his cheek against the side of her head, he just held her for a while. The silence, excluding Flo's snores, was amiable, though both of their hearts were beating rapidly. As this was the closest they had ever been, Mateo figured that it was the perfect time to execute his plan. 

Mateo stood up, facing Elena, and with one flick of his wrist a beautiful bouquet of roses appeared.

Elena jumped to her feet and exclaimed, "Mateo! That was amazing! How'd you do it?"

Mateo laughed at her excitement and explained, "I looked through the secret biblioteca to learn how Bronzino made flowers appear out of thin air . It's more of a magician's trick than an actual spell though. I figured roses were most appropriate for today." Hesitating a moment, Mateo held the roses out to her. "For you, my princess."

Touched, Elena took the bouquet and fondly ruffled his hair. "Why thank you, my sweet wizard. But you didn't need to do that."

Mateo responded, "I wanted to Elena. You're special to me." He had already come so far, just one more thing to do. Taking a deep breath, he gestured to the last food item on the tray and asked, "Would you like to share some sweetheart stew with me?"

While Mateo tried to play off the question casually, Elena could detect a hint of nervousness in his voice and gaze. She realized this was anything but casual.

Elena's heart thumped wildly and a brilliant blush made its way onto her cheeks. She noticed that Mateo was blushing too, maybe even more heavily than her. A million questions ran through her head so fast, she couldn't keep track of them. The sweetheart stew was for her? Was she really that special to him? He _did_ know what that question implied, right?

Thinking back on it, Elena realized all of Mateo's actions that day were nothing short of, dare she think it, romantic. First, immediately helping her save the kingdom from a singing crisis. Walking alongside her while Armando sang his heart out. Bringing her pan dulce. Conjuring roses. And now, he wanted to share sweetheart stew with her. Everything about him was so darn sweet, she was positive her heart had melted and was no longer solid.

Of course it was his duty to be by her side as a royal wizard, but he always did so much _more_ than required. Like he cared about her more than anyone else in the world.

He's not just the royal wizard. He's a friend, a _best_ friend, a companion, and partner. He's closer than a brother. 

Brother's not the right word.

 _Sweetheart_ is.

She felt light and giddy. She finally figured it out! The increasing heartbeat, the urge for physical affection, the shy smiles, the loving looks; all of this happened around him. He held her heart, just as she held his. The excitement that came with knowing that she was adored by the one friend she cherished the most filled her with the utmost joy. Unsure of how to reply, Elena decided to let her words reflect her heart.

"I'd absolutely love to."

Mateo's gaze snapped up, meeting hers in mild surprise. She replied with confidence, like she actually _wanted_ to share sweetheart stew with _him_. Him, of all people. She wasn't doing this out of politeness. Mateo realized that it's very likely that his best friend may feel just as much affection towards him as he does toward her. Mateo smiled so bright that he was positively beaming. Elena returned the grin.

"W-Well then. Let's dig in!"

Elena and Mateo once again took their seats on the couch, pressed up against each other's sides. Affection and joy seemed to radiate between them through soft looks and giddy smiles.

There really _was_ something in the air.

Love.


End file.
